


猫绳理论

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pick-up Artists, Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Jokes, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Dark Comedy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Out of Character, PUA Student!Arthur, Pick-up Artist!Eames, Straight Eames (Inception)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Arthur受够了作为性沮丧的拙男（average frustrated chump) 的日子。于是他决心投靠网络社群中最受推崇的把妹达人，一名网路称号为伪装者Eames（Eames The Forger）的泡学大师。他的生活就此改变——并非朝着他预想的方向。Arthur was tired of being an average frustrated chump. So he decided to learn the magic of getting girls from the infamous pick-up artist Eames The Forger. His life was changed, but not to a direction he intended it to be.【把妹达人E/泡学学徒A 】全员PUA设定 报社恶搞向
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Sorrows of Arthur Cohen 亚瑟·科恩之烦恼

## Chapter 1 - The Sorrows of Arthur Cohen

## 第一章：亚瑟·科恩之烦恼

Arthur Cohen。纽约上东区出生，哥伦比亚大学政治经济学拉丁荣誉毕业，LSAT满分，六位数年薪，曼哈顿Skadden律师事务所风头最劲的律师之一。

_——现今27岁，处男 (kissless virgin)。_

_  
_》》》

  
精神分析学家说，人的心理最终都可以追溯到童年时的经历。

就像社区的其他犹太家庭一样，Arthur在浓烈的宗教气氛和保守主义下长大。他青春期的大部分时间都在一所严格的犹太寄宿男校所度过，生活中唯一能接触到的异性便是每天早上来男厕所打扫卫生的中年墨西哥蕾丝边清洁工。谢天谢地，升入大学后他终于不再被一堆香肠围着了。然而大学四年加上法学院三年他基本把时间全花在了学习法律和阅读成堆的大部头理论著作上，让他在七年里没机会跟任何人瞎搞。

不过这话倒不是百分百准确。他确实有过机会。比如曾经在一个被室友拖过去参加的兄弟会派对上有个喝醉了的家伙说要给他吹。他给拒绝了。

“抱歉，我不是同性恋。”他说。

“我也不是，老兄。”那校队橄榄球运动员醉醺醺地对着他的耳朵呼气，“放松，我们会有一段愉快的时光的。”

“我做不到。”他猛地从沙发上站起来，运动员冲他扔来一个红色的派对纸杯，在他身后骂骂咧咧的。“他妈的死基佬。”

好吧，也许他只是不擅长和女人交往。或者他真的是个他妈的死基佬。考虑到他的宗教信仰和共和党保守派的立场，他宁愿自己只是不擅长对付女人。

话又说回来，他对自己女人缘的缺乏十分困惑。客观地说，他知道自己的长相即便是在纽约也至少能打上七分。除此之外，他个人卫生良好，做人真诚，尊重女性，有自己的房子和车子，还有一份薪水不错的工作。他觉得自己已经在每项清单上都打上了钩，但女人们似乎就是对他不感兴趣。

于是终于有一天晚上他忍不住了。他扔掉粘着体液的纸巾，冲了个澡，然后拿着笔记本半躺在床上，在谷歌搜索框上输入， _我该如何做才能把到妹子？_

这真他妈傻逼至极。他这么对自己想着。但食指已经按下了回车键。

他被跳出来的4,480,000,000 条搜索结果震惊了。那个晚上他仿佛掉进了爱丽丝的兔子洞中。他阅读了所有能够找到的贴文和网站，发现除了他自己还有其他成千上万在异性交往中不断遭遇挫折的男性和他抱有同样的疑问。在这些人中有一部分通过自行摸索总结出了一套他们自己的方式用来破解女人的密码。这些人就是所谓的搭讪艺术家，或者把妹达人（pick-up artist)。他们似乎有神奇的魔术，能够让任何女人对他们青睐有加。这些魔术大师聚集在他们自己的社群里讨论着各式各样的诱惑的战术，他们把每一次经历都写成论文长短的“田野报告”进行详细分析，读起来仿佛像是某种怪异的游戏攻略。

在这个神秘而疯狂的社群中每位把妹达人都有一个超级英雄般的化名。“游客”(The Tourist)，“盗取者”(The Extractor), 以及目前最受推崇的伪装者Eames ( _Eames The Forger_ )。  
伪装者Eames 有他自己的论坛。他发布的每条帖子都至少有上百个回复。他的贴文和其他大师的同样详尽，写作方式却比他们更加具有煽动性，叫人隔着屏幕也能上瘾一般看下去。

Arthur顺着他的贴文找到了他的社交账号，被好奇心迫使着点了进去。梅赛德斯的艺术摄影，艺术馆的相片，赌场与名人的合照，旅游的照片，昂贵的手表特写，还有那些一看就让Arthur觉得装逼透顶的写真——当然还包括那些庸俗的腹肌照和健壮肩臂上纹身的特写。当然最令Arthur咬牙切齿的是那些相片下管伪装者叫daddy的女孩儿们——

这真是太他妈不公平了。他Arthur Cohen当了一辈子的好好先生，连第二场约会都得不到，而这个用膝盖想想就是渣男的坏家伙居然随手发一张玩着筹码的手指特写就有无数女孩儿尖叫着求被fingerbang。

》》》

他怒火中烧，血液沸腾。

然后他买了一张去洛杉矶的机票，给伪装者Eames打了两千美元，加入了他的把妹培训班。


	2. Eames’ Fight Club 伊姆斯的搏击俱乐部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果有谁可能是伪装者的人生导师，那人无疑是Tyler Durden。

##  ****Chapter 2 - Eames’ Fight Club** **

****

##  ****第二章 伊姆斯的搏击俱乐部** **

根据市场调研，截至2019年，整个围绕着“自我提升”（self-improvement)的市场的价值达到了惊人的170亿美元。其中包括了数不尽的研讨会，工作室（workshop），网路会议（Webinar)， 高峰讨论会，私人教学, 网络课程，电子书籍，以及其他各式各样的服务。

说白了，如今全球最大的市场便是自我提升。如果有人在此时跳出来跟你抬杠，说医疗保险和退休基金才是全球最大的市场，这人要么是想向你推销，要么就是一个十足的蠢货。

追根溯源，每个人都想变得更加有吸引力，不论是对同性还是异性。那些比你漂亮，比你更近懂得说话的艺术的家伙们总会比你获得更多机会，更多的金钱和交配权。如果说每个z世代出生的美国女孩儿都幻想成为Kylie Jenner，富有，美丽，穿着Fendi的紧身洋装坐在三千万的豪宅里，所以她们购买更多的化妆品和潮流品牌，在亚马逊上女性赋权的书籍下留下五星评论，那么男孩们则梦想成为成功的企业家和美女环绕的摇滚明星——金钱与性。而后者通常是前者的驱动力。正如在 _疤面煞星_ 里Tony Montana所说之言：“在这个国家，你得挣到钱。有了钱你就有了权力。当你有了权力你就有了女人。”至于那些得不到异性青睐的失落男孩们则退缩到电子游戏和诸如4chan的网络论坛的黑暗一角，或者混迹于诱惑社群，投身为把妹达人的忠实信徒，期望自己也能有一天也能变成他们中的一员。

所以这就是为什么Arthur正坐在前往洛杉矶某个豪华饭店的出租后座上，觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的失败者。是的，他曾是——现在也是——整个纽约市最赤手可热的律师之一，他此时应该坐着私人汽车，在结束了一天的工作后在某个高级酒吧与一位气质美女共进晚餐，谈论刚果共和国的发展或是《尤利西斯》，而不是坐在廉价的出租车后座，听着司机对着手机叽里哇啦地用外语大声讲话，准备在二十分钟后加入一群可怜的，即将被基因池抛弃的人生输家们，等待着一名使用“伪装者Eames”这种滑稽网名的诈骗艺术家来教他们怎么把马子。

这世界真是疯了。

》》》

Arthur走进位于好莱坞的饭店时，伪装者已经在等着他了。他穿着色彩鲜艳的西装，没系领带，衬衫扣子一直解到胸前，领子充满攻击性地立在两侧，手上戴着一连串哥特戒指，看上去像是玛丽莲·曼森和约翰尼·德普的合体。

坐在他身边还有另一个学员。一个胖胖的，深色皮肤的少数族裔。一件米色的休闲西装松松垮垮地套在身上。他的头发是自然卷，像是某种小型犬类的毛。卷发男人介绍他的名字是Yusuf，目前在一家大型生物制药公司的肯尼亚分部当总管，专门从蒙巴萨飞过来加入伪装者的个人培训。

“我只和两个女生交往过。”Yusuf说，“没一个撑过两个月的。我带我的前女友出入高级场所，满足她的每一个愿望，换来的却是她背着我在我替她租下的公寓里和陌生男人偷情。女人们和我在一起都只是为了我的钱。我知道自己不是个美男，但我依旧渴望真正的爱情。我希望女人们爱上的是我本身，而不是我的银行账户和房地产。”

_好极了。现场的每个人都他妈有过性经验_ 。

接着Yusuf转向Arthur，期待地看着他，好像他们正在参加某个癌症互助小组，现在要轮到Arthur来讲他的悲惨故事了似的。

“我是Arthur, 来自纽约的企业法律师——我一直很忙，没什么时间去交往女人，所以在这方面没什么经验。”他结结巴巴地说，在伪装者灰蓝色眼睛的注视下完全失去了他平日和第三方辩论时的尖牙利齿。

“告诉我她的名字。”

“什么？” 他还没有反应过来。

“给你开苞的女孩儿的名字。” 伪装大师说。他说话时竟然用的是一种低沉的英国口音。Arthur说不准那是他原本的口音还是他经过长时间练习伪造出来用来诱惑目标的道具之一。

“呃，我不记得了。”他对如此直接的提问猝不及防，面颊如同火烧。一个拙劣的谎言。

伪装者笑了，显然看穿了他。但他没有戳破Arthur还是个处男的事实，让后者暂时逃离了被公开处刑的羞辱。

“你想要什么样的女人？”伪装者问他，声音里带着揶揄，“或者男人？”

好吧。他之前的判断大错特错。看来那英国混球压根儿就没打算放过他。

“我不是同性恋。”Arthur咬牙切齿地说，太阳穴突突直跳。

英国人心满意足地转向Yusuf，“你交往的女生都是几分？”

“六，七吧。”

“你的梦想是上手几分的妞？”

“九分吧，理想的话。”Yusuf犹豫了一下，想要补充什么，但伪装者举起手来打断了他。“很好。 **做梦就要做得大一点** 。想要从拙男转型魅力大师？首先你得把自己代入魅力大师的角度。这个世界都是你的游乐场，你才是女人们争夺的奖品。魅力大师可不屑上一个七分女，因为早就有10分的模特儿们为争吞他精的特权而打得不可开交了。”

他向后靠到椅背上，懒洋洋地指了指他们两个，“伪装者俱乐部的第一条规定，就是每人在加入初都得创立一个新的身份。这便是改造的第一步。你得和你们原来的名字说再见。好了，现在闭上眼睛想想你们想成为的样子，他叫什么名字？”

Eames听上去就像Tyler Durden，在他的搏击俱乐部里给手下的太空猴子们发号施令。如果有谁可能是伪装者的人生导师，那人无疑是Tyler Durden。在伪装者的论坛题头，除了他那被其他把妹达人社区的崇拜者奉为箴言的“You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darlings”，还写着搏击俱乐部的一句经典台词：“如果你能在另一个时间，另一个地点醒来，为什么你醒来后不能成为另一个人？”

如果必须用更加精确的语言描述，那么我们得说这并不仅仅是Eames的搏击俱乐部。实际上，整个把妹社群都属于它。Eames只是这只庞大的太空猴子军团的领导者之一。他完全可以写一篇恶作剧的博文，比如“根据我的最新调研成果，从女孩儿们的购物车里偷走她们的香草冰激凌可以被有效用作来破冰的开场白”，那么第二天所有沃尔玛，开市客和全食超市的年轻女孩儿便会集体发现她们购物篮里的香草冰激凌全部神奇地消失了，而且身边总会有那么一个陌生男人恰巧捡到它们。

更神奇的是，这些太空猴子并不全部是书呆子，电脑工程师，丑男，社交恐惧症或自闭症患者（虽然他们的人数并不少）。他们渗透在各行各业，他们可能是任何人，你的邻居，给你安装空调的技工，主持周日布道的本地教堂的神父，你的下属，甚至你的上司。正如Arthur后来惊奇地在他所工作的大楼里发现了一些熟悉的面孔。在看见Arthur后他们会对他投来一个心照不宣的眼神。那些面孔的主人白天都和他一样有着一份正常的工作，但一到夜幕降临便摇身一变成为了把妹达人，浪迹于城市的每个或阴暗或灯火辉煌的角落，比赛着谁能以最快的速度将空间里最美的女人带上床。

这个共同的秘密将全世界的陌生男人们串联合作，形成了一种松散的，类似于阴谋论中秘密统治全球的地下兄弟会的结社团体。Arthur也因此受益，成为了公司有史以来最年轻的合伙人——除了他的专业能力，大部分是因他的老板也是伪装者俱乐部的成员——以及原来定下的合伙人被发现转投到了另外一位知名把妹达人“盗取者”Dominick Cobb的梦境分享门派之下。

当然，这一切都是后话了。而现在的Arthur还不是后来的那个Arthur。

现在，Arthur睁开了眼睛。

“我会成为‘药剂师’。”他听到了深色皮肤的同伴选出了他的代号。坐在他对面的伪装者点点头。接着他看向Arthur。

“前哨 (The Point Man）。”他作出了决定。

伪装者的眼底闪过一道光。“很好。”他看着前哨，嘴角露出一丝笑意。

“伪装者俱乐部的第二条规定，新人必须烧掉他们正式加入的那天的所有衣物。你们已经挑选了一个新的名字，就像是已经受洗的异教徒。现在你们必须把过去的自己彻底埋葬，彻底完成这个仪式。”

药剂师顺从地点头。他已经被伪装者的魅力所彻底俘获。但前哨发出了抗议。“我这套行头可是Rubinacci，这没可能——”

“听着，love。”伪装者似笑非笑地打量着他，“小妞们不清楚，也不关心你那西装外套究竟是真丝混纺还是超细羊毛制造而成。没有‘内部游戏’（inner game），你再怎么扮孔雀（peacocking）也没用，懂吗？”

“它们是我特地从意大利——”前哨还想抗议。

“烧了。你穿着他们像个亚洲精算师。除非你想回老家勾引变性人会计。”

“我说了我不是同性恋。我也不是个亚洲精算师，而且也没有什么变性人会计在我的事务所工作。”前哨低吼。“我很有品味。而且我知道该如何选择我的穿着。”

“那听上去就很基哎。”药剂师插嘴。

“我已经说过一遍了，而且我不喜欢重复我自己。”伪装者还是像个帝王一样慵懒地靠在椅背上，双臂悠闲地搭在扶手上。他的用词挑逗，语调却是不带温度的，时刻提醒着他谁才是这房间里的雄性领袖（alpha male）。“你既然自己跑来加入我的俱乐部，那么就当个乖学生，好好边看边学。你要是有什么其他的想法，大门就在那儿，好走不送。学费一律不退。你的选择，pet。”

_What a dick_ 。前哨暗自啐了一口。但他知道Eames已经控制了全局。因为那混蛋正在懒洋洋地冲他坏笑。他知道前哨已经作出了决定。

这一刻，前哨认识到，他的生活将被彻底改变，而他完全无法确定这改变是否是朝着他希望的方向。

Tbc。


End file.
